Fixed ballet bars are standard equipment in dance studios and exercise facilities. Ballet bars are used by dancers and persons exercising to keep their balance while engaging in stretching, dancing, cardio-vascular, weight-strengthening, and other exercise activities.
Traditional free-standing ballet bars in the prior art were relatively heavy and cumbersome to transport and use. In addition, they often were difficult to store because they could not be easily collapsed into a compact configuration.
The assignee of this application is an innovator in free-standing ballet bar exercise devices and previously obtained U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,743,152 and 7,608,029, both of which are incorporated by reference herein. The inventions of those patents greatly improved upon the prior art, but nevertheless still contained limitations.
What is needed is an improved portable ballet bar exercise device that is adjustable in height, easier to assemble, collapse, transport, and store than the prior art devices. What is further needed is a portable ballet bar with an improved structural design. What is further needed is a portable ballet bar with fewer components, to simplify the manufacturing and assembly process. What is further needed is a portable ballet bar that is modular in nature such that it can be used as a single stand-alone unit or a single wall-mountable unit, or can be combined with an identical unit to form a double stand-alone unit or a double wall-mountable unit.